A key performance parameter of sensors in general is the signal-to-noise ratio which is directly linked to both the sensitivity and the resolution of the sensors. This also applies to devices for detecting acoustic waves. Low noise levels are a mandatory prerequisite for achieving high signal-to-noise ratios.
A specific noise source of devices for detecting acoustic waves arises from thermal fluctuations of gas present inside the housing that induce pressure fluctuations, i.e. acoustic waves, that may contribute to the noise level of the device.